Its Not Over
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Riley sees something and breaks up with Lucas because of it. Will they be able to fix it? A collab. Co written by writingismylife0101. Inspired by the song 'Its Not Over' by Chris Daughtry. Read and review please! Rated T for no apparent reason. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: we meet again my friends! This is a collab I've been working on with writingismylife0101. This is her plot. She has part two of this in progress. It'll be done sometime soon. This is called "Its not over" because writingismylife0101 was inspired by the song "Its not over" by Chris Daughtry. Its a wonderful song. Anyway, without further ado, on with the story. Enjoy!

Riley's P.O.V.

You know that feeling? The one you get when you're with that special someone? Yeah, I do too.

I used to be someone special, with my someone special. I was so happy. Now, I've lost my special someone.

I remember the night we broke up.

-Flashback-

"Lucas, why did you do that? I yelled.

"What did I do, Riles?" Lucas asked me. He was still oblivious to the fact that I saw him kissing another girl.

"You know what you did! How could you?" I shouted with tears streaming down my face.

"Riley, please tell me what you are talking about," he pleaded.

"I saw you kissing Missy Bradford! What were you thinking? I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed.

"Riles, please! Let me explain!" Lucas pleaded.

"I know what I saw Lucas. I can't be with someone who I can't trust," I told him. Tears were coming quicker and quicker.

"Riley, don't do this! I can explain everything if you'll let me," Lucas said.

"It's over. Goodbye, Lucas," I said, a fresh round of tears flooding down my face.

And with that, I ran out of his apartment and ran all the way back to mine.

I heard Lucas calling my name, but I lost him at the crosswalk.

-END FLASHBACK-

After I get home from school Friday, two weeks after the breakup, I immediately get a text from Maya.

She wants to know why I have been acting weird, and why I have been avoiding Lucas. I just ask her to come over so I could explain.

We end up talking the whole night, so Maya has to sleep over.

The next morning, Maya and I go shopping.

I am still upset about the whole breaking-up-with-Lucas thing.

Understandably, because I honestly thought that maybe the whole idea "soul-mates" was a reality. That maybe God sent Lucas from Texas to New York for me. What a cruel joke.

I must have been glaring at the thought of Lucas because Maya tells me that if I stare at the janitor like I am any longer, he might run and hide.

I blush and apologize to the janitor. He looks relieved.

We continued walking around the mall when Maya spots a pretzel cart and drags (Literally drags) me to it. We order a cup of cinnamon sugar pretzel bits to share and kept walking until a specific shop catches my eye.

"I wanna cut my hair," I say, suddenly.

Maya looks at me like I'd just put on a clown's outfit and sprouted wings.

"What? Why?" Maya asks.

"Because Maya. This is what I looked like when I was with Lucas. Now, I'm moving on. I'm going to go get a haircut," I say as I walk towards the store.

"Riley, are you sure about this?" Maya says, looking shocked.

I take a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm done moping. He did what he did and now I'm moving on."

"Okay, well, if you're sure, then I support you," Maya says.

We go into the store.

"I'd like a haircut," I say to the lady at the front desk.

She leads me back to a room filled with mirrors and chairs.

"Fabio make your hair beautiful," She purrs in a heavy Russian accent.

"Uh, thanks," I mutter.

A man walked up to my chair.

"Hi, I'm Michael. I'll be cutting your hair today," he says.

"The lady said your name was Fabio...?" I say.

He laughs.

"Victoria likes to call us different names. It's confusing and no one knows why, but she does. Any way, is there a specific style you want?" He asks.

"No, just, make it different," I sigh.

"Oh, is this a break up hair cut?" He asks.

I stare at him.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Girl come in all the time after a break up to cut their hair. It makes them feel different. It's a psychological thing. I can't explain it. Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asks.

"Okay, well, my boyfriend, who I honestly thought I would marry one day, kissed another girl and I saw. I broke up with him," I say. The thought of Lucas brings tears to my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's terrible," Michael says, as he massages shampoo into my scalp.

"Yeah. It's okay, I guess. It just hurts," I say.

I remember all of seventh grade. It was wonderful. Me being his princess, us being the best of friends, and just... Him. I really love him. Still. I wish I could hate him, considering what he did, but I just can't.

Michael pulls out a bag of scissors. He selects a pair of long slim ones.

I swear, its like everything is in slow motion.

The scissors are inches away from my hair. He wraps a piece of hair from the front, above my eyebrow, around his finger.

Snip.

I see a lock of hair fall to the ground.

I can't do this.

"Stop!" I say. I rip off the cover thing that is around my neck and I hurriedly hand Michael ten dollars.

"Sorry for wasting your time. Thanks anyway," I say.

I run out of the store and past Maya.

"Riley what's-" she begins.

"I just can't!" I exclaim, not making any sense. Tears are pouring down my face, as though the incident had happened moments ago.

I run home. Luckily, I live a block from the mall.

I walk into the bathroom quickly to assess the damage.

I'm surprised to find that there isn't any. The only thing he cut, was a bit of hair in the front, giving my some long bangs. Actually, it looks pretty good.

Is it possible he KNEW I would change my mind? No... I didnt even know... But maybe.

I slouch down, and sit on the bathroom floor, my knees pulled to my chest.

Breathing deeply, I begin to calm down.

Finally, I come out of the bathroom and walk into my room.

"Honey? Is everything alright?" Mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom. Im fine," I call back.

But I'm not fine. I'm a wreck. It hurts to be with him, and it hurts that he isn't here. Bottom line, it hurts.

I close my bedroom door and am about to collapse on my bed, when I see a piece of paper with a daisy next to it.

-R

Please meet me in Central Park. I need to talk to you. 5:00 pm.

-L

I glance at the clock. It reads 4:47.

My brain says no, but my heart screams yes with passion. Heart wins. I grab my phone, and tell my mom that I'll be home by eight.

I go to the subway, and ride for ten minutes until I reach Central Park.

There, I see Lucas sitting on a park bench, talking to a woman. Crazy Hat!

"-tell her that, and she'll forgive you," Crazy Hat says.

Lucas nods.

I walk up.

Crazy Hat gets up and winks.

"My little dolly is all grown up and she found herself a very handsome boy," she sighs to herself. She walks off.

I blush.

"Hey," Lucas greets.

I only wave. If I open my mouth, I know I'm just going to start crying again.

"So, listen Riley. I need to explain what you saw. If afterwards, you still want to see other people, I don't want to but I'll respect your wishes."

I nod.

He sighs.

"Missy came up to me and kissed me. I don't know why. Can we make this something good?

It's all misunderstood. Good things in life are hard to find, and my life with you means everything. I won't give up that easily. So, if you don't want us to be together anymore, I-i don't like it but if you want it, I'll accept it. However, if you do want to be together, Well, I'll try to do to it right this time around

Let's start over. Please. These past two weeks have been awful. A part of me is dead and in the ground without you. I love you, and I'm so sorry," Lucas finished his speech.

I'm shocked.

I've caused us both a lot of pain. I feel really stupid for not letting him explain in the first place.

"Lucas, I'm the one who should be apologizing here. I should have let you explain. I'm sorry. I love you too," I say, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

He comes closer and pulls me into a hug. I hug him tight.

To say I simply missed this is an understatement. I felt lost with out him. I don't want to feel like that again.

"I missed you, Lucas," I whisper, unsure of how else to put it.

"I missed you more, Riley. Beyond words," he replies.

"You are such a one-upper!" I tease.

"I am aren't I?" he says, laughing. "You know you love it."

"I do. I really do," I respond.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek.

We walk to my apartment hand in hand.

There is a sign on the elevator that says out of order.

We take the stairs.

My apartment is two floors up. Usually, no one has to use the stairs, so they are old and creaky.

We are nearly to my floor when there is a loud CRACK!

Lucas and I freeze.

Suddenly, the ground beneath us gives away and we plummet.

'Lucas, I love you...' I think, as my thoughts become blurry and unclear. My world quickly fades into empty black nothingness.

Cory's POV

I hear a knock at the door.

"Who might that be? Topanga, are you expecting anybody?"

She shakes her head.

I open the door.

A young man I vaguely recall from down the hall stands before us, a pained and worried expression on his face.

"Mr. Matthews? It's your daughter and her friend Lucas. There has been an incident."

Authors note: Hi! So what do you think? Please leave a review! Remember, the sequel will be finished soon! Until then, have a wonderful week!

Your friends,

Bethany & Writing


	2. Important Author's Note )

Hey guys! Part two of this story is up and its under Writingismylife0101's account. I hope you like it! It was super fun to write. :) Enjoy!


End file.
